The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Hebe ‘Wild Romance’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name. ‘Wild Romance’. ‘Wild Romance’ is grown for use as a container plant and as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Hebe ‘Bronzy Baby ’ (not patented) that was growing in a container block at the Inventor's nursery in March of 2005 in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using terminal stem cuttings in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands in October of 2005. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.